The One
by MandLMacerForLife
Summary: America is sick of fighting for Maxon. She knows what she wants, but the king still hates her and so does most of the country. America knows that if she wants to come out on top and be Maxon's bride she's going to have to fight harder than ever to win over Maxon's trust before she's sent home and everything she has dreamed up while at the castle will all be for nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Selection fanfiction. I really love these books and I CANNOT wait for The One. Who else thinks the cover is absolutely beautiful? I do not own anything, Kiera Cass owns everything and I love her for it! I truly hope you guys like what I think should happen during the next (and final) book of the trilogy. It would mean the world to me if you guys reviewed and told me what you guys think! **

**Thanks, **

**Sophie **

America is sick of fighting for Maxon. She knows what she wants, but the king still hates her and so does most of the country. America knows that if she wants to come out on top and be Maxon's bride she's going to have to fight harder than ever to win over Maxon's trust before she's sent home and everything she has dreamed up while at the castle will all be for nothing.

Chapter One

Maxon and I sit out on my balcony with his arm wrapped around me, and my head resting on his shoulder. Times like this is when I can really imagine myself marrying Maxon, even if it wouldn't be like this all the time. It's hard to imagine myself as Maxon's wife, but it's almost impossible to imagine me as the Queen of Illea.

"What's it going to take for you to fully trust me?" Maxon's voice wakes me from my daydreaming. I glance up to meet is calm and clear eyes waiting for my answer. I don't even hesitate when I answer.

"I do trust you. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone in my life. You're the one who says you don't trust me." I say lifting my head off of his shoulder. Maxon sighs, and removes his arm from around me. Without it's warmth I feel empty and cold, but this is something I feel I need to do.

"If you would have trusted me you wouldn't have told the whole country about the diaries, like I told you not to. You have to talk to me America" Maxon's voice sounds tired, but that doesn't stop me.

"I don't want to talk about this. It's cold, and I need to get ready for bed." I stand up, and Maxon makes no moves to stop me. "You told me you had a date with Kriss anyways." I don't mean for the words to come out bitter, but they do. Maxon sighs and stands up as well following me off of the balcony and back into my room.

"America, we need to talk about all this." He says finally sitting next to me on my bed, and putting his arms around me again pulling me onto his lap. I can't help but cling to him, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Why can't we just stay like this? It's perfect." I say not moving from my comfortable position on Maxon. When we had moments like this everything seemed perfect, it is almost like the selection didn't even exist, and like Maxon was a normal man, not a prince in line to rule a whole country. I lived for these moments more than anything. Too bad they didn't come more often.

"Stay here with me tonight then, don't go with Kriss, please." I say so softly I'm afraid he didn't hear me, but when his arms tighten around my waist I know he heard me

"I thought you liked Kriss." Maxon asks, kissing a path down my neck. I shiver, pulling myself closer to him.

"I don't like it that she's taking you away from me." I say kissing the tips of his fingertips as he runs them threw my red strands of hair. Maxon rests his chin on my shoulder as he squeezes my waist. "Everyone thinks she's replacing me as your favorite."

"America, you know very well that not true. You know I just have to spend time with the other girls or my father will get angry as well as the other girls. I could end the selection as soon as tomorrow if you just give me the words." I sigh, I know this very well, but I couldn't give him the words while Aspen is still lurking around the palace.

"I just need a little bit more time. I know you're probably tired of waiting for me, but….it's just a lot to take in for me. Just a few months ago I was working late nights and early mornings to pay for one day's worth of meals. It's just so different than things used to be." Maxon continues to stroke my hair; listening to every word I say before speaking. That's something Aspen never did, and I like it.

"I understand it's a big step, but we don't have too much longer. My father is going to want the answer within the next couple of weeks. I'm willing to wait as long as I can, but I can't really tell my father and the country to wait."

"I know, thank you." I say softly standing up with Maxon, he stares down at me with a soft smile. I smile back, before his lips come down and kiss mine softly. I pout when he pulls away, but giggle when he kisses my cheeks and the tip of my nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love. I believe we have another date set up out in the gardens ate breakfast." I beam at him and nod.

"I'll see you there, Your Highness." I giggle as he bows slightly and leaves the room. I fall back on my bed giggling in a complete state of bliss. The choice between Maxon and Aspen was lightening up and my mind and heart were leaning toward Prince Charming, but there will always be that penny in the jar, haunting me to the very end.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was your night, America?" Kriss asks me the next morning at breakfast. I don't look up from the plate of scrambled eggs I'm picking at. Elise and Celeste are sitting a crossed from us eating in silence. The royal family sat at their table talking quietly.

"It was alright thanks for asking." I say softly before going back to my breakfast. I can feel Maxon's eyes n me all throughout breakfast. I am giddy about our date after breakfast. I stayed up all night thinking about what I wanted. Weighing between Maxon and Aspen might have been the hardest thing I've ever done, but when you weigh your options choices become clearer. Last night I decided something I thought I never thought I would decide.

I am in love with Maxon Schreave.

I am planning to tell him as soon as we're alone. I could only hope to God he didn't give up on me yet. Because I tell you, if Celeste is put on the throne I am moving to Italy.

"Lady America?" I look up at the sound of my name. I see Maxon smiling at me from his seat next to his mother.

"Yes, Prince Maxon?" I say calmly like I have no idea what he's going to say next. I can already feel the death glares I'm getting from the other girls. I mentally smirk, but then remind myself that I can't be like Celeste.

"Are you ready?" He stands and holds out his hand for me to take. I smile and nod, removing my napkin off my lap before taking his hand.

"Of course." I smile at him as we move out of the breakfast room. I rest my head on his shoulder as we walk down the hallway towards the door that will lead us out to the garden.

"I have something I want to talk to you about." I say softly as we continue walking. Maxon looks over at me curiously, but waits for me to go on. "I was thinking about my time here…..with you, and I was thinking about where I see myself in a couple years….and I've decided….."

"Mer?" I freeze at the sound of the voice I've known so well for so long. I turn around slowly and see Aspen standing a couple feet away. Out of the corner out of my eye I see Maxon move to my side and then feel him take my hand.

"Officer Leger, you know the rules about addressing the ladies of The Selection. Even though you've known Lady America for some time does not make her an exception." Maxon had that stiff princely voice he always used when addressing issues that didn't involve….well…..me. Aspen stares at Maxon with a sort of hatred that I can only spot out from his smoky eyes.

"Aspen, you need to go. This really isn't the best time to talk." I say slowly, calmly. This wasn't part of the plan. I planned on telling Maxon about Aspen, but after he heard what I had to say before. This is exactly the way I didn't want things to plan out.

"Mer-"

"_Lady America" _Maxon snaps, irritated. My thumb gently rubs the top of Maxon's hand. Aspen's hands clench into fists, but he took a deep breath, but before he could get a word out I interrupted.

"Aspen you need to go." As soon as the words leave my mouth Aspen goes completely pale, and a small piece of my heart breaks, but then I feel Maxon's hand still heavy in mine. I look Aspen in the eye once more. "I mean you really need to go back home with your family, or even ask to be stationed somewhere else. You made a mistake and you let me go, and that's all your fault. I'm here now, and if you remember correctly you're the one who suggested I sign myself up for it. Now you have your wish, so if you really care for me, love me, like you say you do, then you need to go and let me be happy here, until I win or get sent home." I glance over at Maxon, but my heart falls in my chest as I see his face almost as pale as Aspen's. His hand has become light, and slack in my own. A single tear slips out of Aspen's eye, but he quickly gives a swift bow.

"You're Highness, Lady America." Then he pivots on his right foot and disappears into the shadows. I glance over at Maxon once more, and he's frozen in his same position. I draw in a shaky breath before speaking.

"Are you going to let me explain or are you just going to send me down the same path as Marlee?" I whisper. Maxon finally turns toward me, but he drops my hand. The loss of connection instantly makes me feel cold.

"I…" Maxon pauses for a few moments, but it feels as though it lasted three hours. "I should have noticed this before." Maxon shakes his head, taking three steps back from me. "Have you physically been with him since he's been here at the castle?" The question comes out as a weak whisper. I take another deep breath before answering, there was no point in lying now.

"Only a few times, but yes." I whisper back. Maxon's face is pale and looks crushed. I whimper and tug on a strand of my hair.

"Why, America? Why?"

"It was when I thought I didn't have a chance in this competition. It was on the days when a new poll came out from the public, and I was at the bottom. Again. I needed someone when you were spending all your time with Kriss. I didn't know what to do, and it was stupid of me. Immature. I should have sucked it up and learned to deal with it, but I didn't, and I completely understand if you hate me know." Maxon looks like he doesn't know which way if left or which way is right.

"Is this what you came here to tell me?" Maxon asks, still not looking at me. I shake my head, my red fiery strands of hair flying a crossed my shoulders.

"It was only part of it….the other part was…." I take three big steps so I'm straight in front of Maxon. My fingers go under his chin and lift his face up so our eyes stare straight into each other.

"What is the other part?" Maxon asks, and I twine our fingers together.

"That I love you more than I ever loved him.

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter and the little cliff hanger at the end. I know the beginning of this story is going to move sort of fast because I have lots of ideas for what happens after the selection. So the rest of the selection might be summed up in only a few chapters. I hope you guys ill still continue reading! Tell me what you think in the review section! **

**Thanks, **

**Sophie**


End file.
